Zutara: Taylor Swift songs
by A Fantasist
Summary: just some one-shots based on my favorite Taylor Swift songs. My first one, so wish me luck!I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS please R/R and ejoy! thank you and have a nice day!


Speak Now

By Taylor Swift

_Zutara Kataang Taang _

I am not the kind of girl,

Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl.

_Toph's p.o.v._

"_**Come on**__ sparky! Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen aren't going to wait for us to ruin their wedding!" I said as I dragged Zuko along behind me. Katara and Aang had finally decided to tie the knot: and Hot-head and I weren't ready for it._

"_I just don't feel right about wrecking their wedding, Toph." I whirled around to glare at him with my sightless eyes. I poked him in the chest and yelled,_

"_Oh, ok, so you would just rather let them get married and have all four of us wonder __**what if**__ for the rest of our lives? You would rather waste your dying breath as a lonely, miserable, old man? Fine, be that way! But I'm doing this with or without you. So if you want Sweetness, then you better be there for her, cause being jilted at the alter is a girls worst nightmare, but not if you have someone's shoulder to cry on. So are you gonna be lonely old man? Or are you going to be a shoulder for Sugar Queen?"_

I sneak in and see your friends

And her snotty little family all dressed in pastels.

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.

_We peek through the open window, well he peeked through the window, I saw with my feet, and saw that the whole church was filled with people, and Zuko said that nearly all of them were dressed in light blues and purples: watertribe. _

"_,there's hardly any Earthkingdom or Firenation are here!" Zuko said with surprise. _

"_Duh, They aren't here to watch either of us get married… and if they are then our cover's blown!" I looked around with my feet and felt Katara in one of the back rooms. She was wearing a ton of fabric,wich could only mean that her wedding dress was __**HUGE**__. I burst out laughing._

"_What? What's so funny?" Zuko asked confusedly._

"_Oh Sparky, you should see Sugar Queen's dress: she looks like a cupcake!"_

Thi-i-i-is i-i-is surely not what you thought it would be

I-i-i-i- lose myself in a daydream

Where I stand and say

_Zuko's p.o.v._

_I knew Katara wanted to have a simple wedding, not this one which was practically dripping with elegance and pomp. She wanted a wedding dress that was light and flowing, and she wanted the ceremony on a beach, on some island. If only I could convince her that I know what she wants and that I can give it to her, then this whole thing might go a little better._

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow, _

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now-ow_

"_Stop daydreaming hot-head and help me figure out how to get in there!" Toph said as she punched me in the arm. _

Fun gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was un-invited by your lovely bride-to-be

_Toph's p.o.v. _

_We jumped through the open window and hid in the curtains. The way that the band started playing the wedding march made it sound ominous. _

She-e-e-e floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

I-i-i-i kno-o-o-ow you wish it was me

You wish it was me

(don't you)

_I could feel Aang's heartbeat; it was beating a mile a minute. Not in the way it should at his wedding, but in the way I wanted it to: with anxiousness, and dread. I knew it! I knew he loved me instead of Sweetness! _

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door,

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out

And they said speak now-ow

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door,

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out

And they said speak now-ow

I hear the preacher say 'speak now or forever hold your peace'

There's the silence there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands

All eyes on me

_Zuko's p.o.v._

"_If anyone objects to the matrimony Aang and Katara, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Firesage said. There was a dead silence; here was our chance. I jump out from behind the curtains with Toph right behind me._

"_Katara, don't do this!" I yelled. "I love you!" _

Horrified looks from everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl,

Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl.

_Toph's p.o.v. _

"_Yah, I'm gonna have to agree with Sparky, Twinkletoes. I can't let you do this. And if you deny that you love me instead of her, I will squash you like a bug." I said with my signature smirk. I was positive that Aang's heart stopped for a second. I'm not normally a wedding crasher, but I sure do wish I could see the look on all your faces." I said as I gestured in the general direction of the crowd._

_Zuko's p.o.v._

_Katara's face lit up when I blurted out that I loved her, and Aang's face lit up when Toph threatened him. Then I said_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow, _

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now-ow_

_Katara's p.o.v._

_Zuko said he loved me! I never thought I would hear those words come out of his mouth, well at least not directed at me. Ran back down the aisle and leapt into his arms. I kissed him full on the mouth. _

"_Just a second," I said braking away. I bent over and tore away over half of my skirt., then I tore off the puffed sleeves and pulled out my tiara, letting my wavy brown hair cascade over my back. I took his hand and led him out to the hallway._

_Toph's p.o.v._

_Aang suddenly airbended this message _

You say let's run away now

I'll meet you when I'm out

Of my tux at the back door,

Baby, I didn't say my vows,

So glad you were around

when they said speak now-ow


End file.
